Typically, in an electrically drivable off-road dump truck, an electric motor is housed in an axle housing suspended from a vehicle body frame (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In a hydraulically drivable off-road dump truck, such a structure has been known in which a receiving seat is provided to a pivotally movable yoke forming a suspension and a hydraulic motor for driving tires is integrated with the receiving seat (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 3 and 4).
In an all-wheel drive dump truck, it has been known that electric motors corresponding to tires are provided to a pivotally movable frame functioning as the suspension (see, for instance, Patent Literature 5).